Hair dressing techniques make use of conventional equipment such as scissors, comb and electric shaving or trimming devices. Much the same equipment is generally available and used by both professional hair dressers and home hair cutters alike. In some cases a device having a combined razor blade and comb structure may be used although the results are not always satisfactory.